1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunication controllers (i.e., IC) and, more particularly, external intermediate data processing for such controllers.
2. History of the Related Art
The cordless telephone industry is currently in a state of expansion and transition. Several cordless telephone system standards have been previously developed. Currently these existing standards collectively require different types of data processing.
Additionally, new system standards for data processing are required by various countries to contend with the expansion of the cordless telephone industry. One standard, Cordless Telephony Generation 2 (CT2) interface specification for digital technology, is currently widely followed in the United Kingdom and certain European countries. The CT2 standard has been accepted by the European Telecommunications Standard Institute (ETSI) as an interim European standard. Unfortunately, not all countries have adopted the same standard. For example, the U.S. follows a standard that is different than the CT2 standard.
Current cordless telephone controllers utilized by the telecommunication industry, such is, for example, Am79C410 controller (i.e., IC) manufactured by Advanced Micro Devices (AMD), perform data processing internally. Since the data processing is internal, the controller must be redesigned each time requirements or standards change so that the data processing complies with the new specifications and standards. Redesign and fabrication of new controllers is expensive and time consuming. Furthermore, fabrication lot sizes must be carefully calculated to avoid creating an excess inventory of outdated controllers.
It would be a distinct advantage to have a controller which is not heavily dependent upon an internal data processing capability. If the controller's data processing could be upgraded without redesigning and fabricating a new controller, larger quantities of controllers could be manufactured, thereby achieving lower unit costs. Furthermore, the data processing capability of the controller could be upgraded more frequently to meet ever-changing specifications and standards. Providing a controller with a design that is not heavily dependent upon an internal data processing capability eliminates the need to design a new controller for each new data processing implementation. The present invention provides a controller with these advantages.